tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio Annie and Clarabel started life on the North Western Railway as James' coaches. After 1923, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. Clarabel once derailed on a set of trap points when Thomas slipped on some oily rails and had to be helped by Diesel. In The Adventure Begins, before Thomas got his branch line, he met Annie and Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the Express Coaches. He apologised and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. They were often pulled by James. Edward at one point was also briefly seen with them. When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James, the two coaches were given to him to use. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley, Rosie (not seen) and Ryan take his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches and Hiro saved them. Gordon also pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. Ashima, Daisy and Diesel have also taken them. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas, whilst they respect Daisy least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie, like when they scolded Thomas for teasing Gordon, however they're no saints themselves. Once when Daisy was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking that there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When the Fat Controller found out he told them that two wrongs don't make a right and that he expected better from the both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, such as Donald and Douglas, sometimes they fall out. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheeled coaches. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they were painted in an orange-tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white. In the fifth season, they were refurbished, repainted and their buffer housings became red at the request of Lady Hatt. In the CGI Series, their liveries are a more vibrant orange. In Thomas' imagination where he gets streamlined in The Great Race, Annie and Clarabel are repainted in NWR blue with a white stripe near the bottom and a thicker white stripe with red borders near the top. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Annie and Clarabel on the Big Screen Annie and Clarabel were voiced by Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the film, after Thomas met Junior and Lily the two agreed to help and together to find Mr. Conductor at the Windmill, he told Annie and Clarabel that Percy will pick them up, leaving Annie and Clarabel behind. Appearances Voice Actors Trivia Quotes :"Oh come along, we're rather late! Oh come along, we're rather late!" :"We're coming along! We're coming along!" - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel singing, Thomas and the Guard, first season :"He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude. You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed." - Annie and Clarabel telling Thomas off for teasing Gordon, Down the Mine, first season :"My! What splendid coaches! So much better than those beach huts on wheels!" - Lady Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, fifth season :"I'll never complain about Thomas again!" :"Nor will I!" - Annie and Clarabel after being pulled by Caitlin, Not So Slow Coaches, eighteenth season "Those are my coaches! Give them back!" - Thomas telling Emily to bring Annie and Clarabel back, Emily's New Coaches, seventh season Merchandise he:אנני וקלרבל Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters